


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Alien

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." Venom is back and once again, he has his sights on Spider-Man. However, Mary Jane Watson has a plan to stop him before he can harm the man she loves...a very risky, but very sexy plan that only the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club can pull off.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Alien

** The Red Queen Chronicles  
The Alien **

 

* * *

**AN: This story is based off my ongoing “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and acting manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen and Jean Grey is the Black Queen. It also takes place after my previous tie-in “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Phoenix” in which she enlisted Cyclops and Jean Grey into the Hellfire Club. There’s a reason for that, which should become obvious in this story.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the Avengers, the X-men, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that offends you, please don’t read this story. As always, I urge everyone to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the website. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Mary Jane’s Office**

_‘There’s a not-so-dirty, but all-too-obvious secret among successful prostitutes. It has nothing to do with looking good in a mini-skirt. It has nothing to do with faking orgasms either. The prostitutes that end up failing – yes, it IS possible to fail as a prostitute – are the ones that approach the job as a day-to-day deal. They focus entirely on how they’ll get their next client, how much money they’ll need, and how many dicks they’ll have to suck in order to get it. That’s a recipe for failure and I’ve seen more than a few prostitutes fail hard. The smart ones – and there are more of them than most people think – go out of their way to plan ahead. They look for new opportunities wherever they can…even if they seem like bad situations.’_

Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club and general manager of the most successful sex club on the East Coast, sat anxiously behind her desk. In front of her was a problem…a very dangerous problem that was likely to escalate very soon. On the front page of the Dailey Bugle, a paper she read just to keep up with J. Jonah Jameson’s incessant Spider-Man smearing, was an ominous headline. For once, though, it contained actual news that was worth taking seriously.

 _“VENOM ESCAPES!”_ it read in bold, oversized text. Anyone who had lived in New York City in recent years knew why that was cause for concern. Those who knew anything about Spider-Man also understood why it was a major problem…one that could very well affect her.

“So much for SHIELD containment and secure holding cells at Rykers Island,” Mary Jane groaned as she scrutinized the article. “The next time Maria Hill wants a favor…I’ll be sure to remind her of this. She’ll probably think twice about asking for a free massage.”

Nothing about the situation sat well with her. The article painted a pretty bleak picture for anyone caught up in Spider-Man’s world, which _definitely_ included anyone he was sleeping with.

Mary Jane knew all about Venom and its preferred host, Eddie Brock. Peter had told her all about his struggles with this menacing alien creature. Those recollections often left him visibly shaken. Venom, at his core, was a potent combination of Spider-Man’s worst nightmares.

The alien creature – the symbiote, as he called it – had once bonded with Peter and augmented his Spider-Man powers. They both had enjoyed it a little too much, so much so that Peter said it had called him its perfect host. The way he described it, he’d given the impression that the creature actually loved him. Naturally, abandoning it really _pissed_ it off.

Then, in another manifestation of the infamous “Parker Luck,” it had bonded with Eddie Brock, someone who already blamed Spider-Man for all his problems. Together, they created a monster with a psychotic obsession to destroy Spider-Man. Peter had defeated the creature in the past, albeit barely. He’d described their last battle as one that nearly broke him.

 _“That monster…it’s obsessed with me, MJ,”_ he’d told her, dread echoing in his every word. _“Spider-Man has a lot of enemies. I can deal with those enemies hating me. But Venom…it’s something FAR worse. I just…I don’t know how I can ever fight something like that, let alone defeat it.”_

Mary Jane remembered consoling him with a hot bath and a blowjob after that conversation. She’d also remembered hoping that he’d never have to deal with that monster again. It seemed she’d been hoping for too much.

How he’d managed to get Eddie Brock locked up in Rykers and the symbiote contained with SHIELD wasn’t something she asked about. Now that they’d escaped, it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was stopping that monster before it could get to Peter, his loved ones, and her. As dire as the situation might have been, it also presented a unique opportunity…one that she, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, was uniquely qualified to handle.

_‘By every measure, this is very bad. Venom is loose. The police have no leads. SHIELD is otherwise occupied. Based on what Peter told me about their last fight, that thing won’t stop until it finds him again. It’s so obsessed…so driven. Venom will make him suffer as much as it has to. There’s no way Spider-Man can avoid it. But maybe this time…he won’t have to.’_

Mary Jane set aside the paper and looked down at her phone, which was sitting in a charger atop her desk. On the main screen was a picture of her and Peter. On top of it was a notification that had come in an hour ago, showing part of a text that he had sent her.

Already knowing the contents of the text, she took her phone and opened the message. It was nothing major. She doubted Peter had even heard the news about Venom yet. He had been called to join the Avengers on a mission to a place called the Savage Land. Apparently, one of his old enemies, a man named Miles Warren, had set up shop there with some weird creature named MODOK. Naturally, Spider-Man’s friends within the Avengers, some of which were regular patrons of the Hellfire Club, asked him to join since it had a personal stake for him. He’d jumped at the chance, having left early this morning.

 _“Off to catch my flight! Hope to be back by the end of the day. See you then. Love P,”_ the message read, followed by a string of cute emojis.

Mary Jane grinned at the message. Despite her life of debauchery and the decadent job she’d since embraced, Peter Parker still treated her like any decent man ought to treat his lover. When he was around her, he didn’t give a damn that she was a former prostitute and current Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She was just Mary Jane Watson, a woman he loved and cared for.

Peter Parker was a good man who had been such an amazing influence on her life. There hadn’t been a lot of men like that in her life. Even though he’d often felt inclined to protect her, since he was the superhero, she felt just as inclined to protect him. She didn’t have superpowers, but she was the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. That gave her more resources than most.

_‘I’ve been in my share of bad situations…situations I turned into opportunities. I never let myself get stuck in situation where I felt trapped. I always found a way to turn it into something beneficial. Being a prostitute meant making sure it was mutually beneficial. In a business that involves satisfying your clients in the most literal way possible, you can’t look at it any other way. If only one person gets screwed, then that’s a problem. If both sides are satisfied, though…well, that’s an opportunity.’_

Mary Jane read over Peter’s fateful text multiple times. She then closed it and admired the picture of them that in the background. It was just a goofy selfie they had taken a while back, one where they were both smiling and embracing one another. Nobody who saw that picture would’ve suspected that he was a superhero and she was a former prostitute. They would only see two people who loved and cared about each other.

“I won’t let Venom hurt you, Peter. I promise,” she said to the picture. “That creature knows you too well. You don’t have to…no, you _shouldn’t_ have to face it alone. There are others who love you enough to fight him for you.

With this sentiment in mind, Mary Jane’s demeanor hardened. She shut out the anxiety and dread that had plagued her since she heard this grim news. If she was going to do this – to fight a battle for Spider-Man so he didn’t have to – then she couldn’t have an ounce of fear.

She could already hear Peter’s voice screaming in her mind, urging her not to do it. She could already imagine all the ways he would tell her to stay away from Venom…that he was too dangerous for anyone without superpowers to confront. She shut that voice out too. As much as Mary Jane loved that man, he still had no idea the kind of woman he was dealing with.

_‘This is risky. There’s no way around that. It’s also dangerous. There’s no way around that either. But if this plan of mine works, then Peter won’t just have one less enemy to worry about. We’ll both have a valuable new ally!’_

As the Red Queen mentally prepared herself for the task at hand, she heard a knock on her door. Already knowing who it was, she set her phone aside rose from her desk.

“Come on in!” she called out.

The door opened and in stepped the Hellfire Club’s newest member, Jean Grey-Summers. She entered wearing her Black Queen attire, which she’d grown quite fond of since she and her husband, Scott Summers, were _recruited_. She proved to be a powerful ally thus far and not just because she could deal with Emma Frost when she was in a bad mood. She would need her assistance in order to make this plan work.

“I got here as soon as I could, Mary Jane,” said the Black Queen, “and that was no easy feat, mind you. Scott, Storm, Logan, Betsy, Warren, and I had rather _eventful_ game of strip poker last night. I’d _hoped_ to sleep in this morning.”

“Since you reek of Logan’s cigars and Scott’s cologne, you have my sympathies…to a point,” said Mary Jane, “but I wouldn’t have called you if it weren’t urgent.”

“Seeing as how I skipped a relaxing shower with my husband, it damn well better be.”

“Trust me. It is,” she assured her. “It involves dangerous aliens and requires the skill of a powerful telepath. Seeing as how you have extensive experience with both, that makes you _uniquely_ qualified to handle this situation.”

Jean cast her a curious gaze. She might not have been thrilled about being called here so early, but Mary Jane knew this woman well enough to understand what caught her interest. She had a feeling she’d be quite _intrigued_ about her plan for confronting Venom.

“Okay. I’m listening,” said Jean with heightened curiosity.

“It goes like this,” began the Red Queen, “there’s a menacing alien creature on the loose. It’s angry, obsessed, and unstable. And before it hurts someone, we’re going to _neutralize_ it…among other things.”

“And how do you plan on doing _that_?”

“Follow me, help me make a few calls, and I’ll show you. Trust me, there’s plenty of risk involved, but there’s also some tantalizing _rewards_ .”

 

* * *

**Skies Over New York City – Later That Day**

_“Where is he? Where are you, Spider-Man? You cannot hide from us! We will find you! We will destroy you!”_

In the cloudy skies of the vast, but messy landscape of this pitiful city the humans called New York, Venom was on the prowl. Every sense, every fiber, and every cell of its being had but one purpose…find the host that rejected it and torment him, just as he had tormented it.

Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man, and every other aspect of this being had consumed Venom. He had been the perfect host. To every being on Klyntar, that was most precious of discoveries, finding one who was so perfect that they could achieve symbiosis. Many went their entire existence without ever finding such a host. To find that host and lose them was not only the greatest of tragedies. It was the single greatest affront.

To right this injustice, Venom once again teamed up with the human known as Eddie Brock. He might not have been a perfect host, but he shared in their utter hatred of Spider-Man. They had escaped their confines, found one another, and set out to finish what they had started. This time, there would be no mercy. Nothing and no one could quell their rage.

“He’s out here somewhere. I know it!” said an angry, focused Eddie Brock whose stay in prison had only hardened him. “We should commit a crime, rob a bank, or blow up a few cars. _That_ should get Spider-Man’s attention!”

 _“We will burn this entire city to ash if we must!”_ the alien creature responded. _“Peter Parker must pay for his affront. He must suffer for his injustice!”_

“I feel your anger. It’s more… _intense_ than I remember,” said Eddie as he swung through the crowded skyline of New York.

_“Oh Eddie, my sweet host, you think Spider-Man has wronged you? You think your anger is justified? You have no idea! You humans can NEVER know!”_

“I don’t care that I don’t know. All that matters is that we are united. We are one in our endeavor. Together, we _will_ end Spider-Man once and for all!”

In their blind rage, they let out an angry cry as they swung past the Empire State Building and landed on a nearby roof. From here, they could see the entire New York City skyline over cloudy, late afternoon skies. They could hear the sights and sounds below, smell the humidity in the air, and sense the chaotic rivers of life flowing below.

There were so many ways they could _decimate_ this city. Few had the strength, power, or will to oppose them. The possibilities for them were endless, but Venom didn’t _dare_ divert their thoughts from their shared goal. Whatever the possibilities, however _tantalizing_ they might have been, had to wait. Nothing could distract them from finding Spider-Man. They just had to find him first.

_‘Venom…come to me. I must speak with you.’_

Venom let out an angry snarl and roared out into the sky. That voice echoed within their enraged mind…a feat that shouldn’t have been possible. Someone had just committed the egregious error of distracting him.

“Errr! That voice…what the hell was that?” barked Eddie.

 _“It is not Spider-Man. It is not even a man. That voice…it is a telepathic message,”_ said the symbiote.

“A telepath? That shouldn’t be possible! You said we are immune to telepaths.”

_“I said we are immune to MOST telepaths. This one came from someone strong…someone who dares think they can subdue us!”_

The creature continued snarling angrily, putting up every mental defense it could, causing Eddie plenty of discomfort along the way. It was no use though. They still felt the presence in their mind.

_‘I don’t want to subdue you, Venom. I don’t even want to hurt you. I just want to talk.’_

“Get…out…of my…head!” yelled Eddie in a rage.

_‘You’re so angry…so full of hate. You want to get to Spider-Man. You want to hurt him. I understand that. I want to save him. I want to fix this situation. I want to confront it so nobody has to get hurt.’_

The alien creature stopped snarling and laughed. This voice, whoever it belonged to, was truly a fool.

 _“Ha! You think you can bargain with us? That you can convince us to spare the life of Spider-Man?”_ the creature scoffed.

“You’re fucking crazy!” said Brock.

 _‘I’m also dead serious,’_ replied the telepathic voice. _‘I believe we can do something about this…something that will satisfy us both.’_

“Satisfy us both?” said Brock. “Now I know you’re crazy!”

_‘I’m also someone who cares for Spider-Man deeply. The way I see it, our paths are bound to cross at some point. So why don’t I just save us both a step? Come to me and hear what I have to offer. From what I understand, you once cared for him before. I care for him too. Let’s find a way to deal with this once and for all.’_

Brock scoffed again, ready to spit every kind of human vulgarity at this voice. Venom, on the other hand, stopped laughing as its alien mind processed these words.

The telepathic voice sounded sincere…foolish, but sincere. She cared for Spider-Man. She also acknowledged that they once cared for him too. Something about that voice – something a petty mind like Eddie Brock didn’t understand – struck the alien creature. She wasn’t just out to fight him. She sounded like she had something to offer. Despite Venom’s determination to destroy Spider-Man, it was definitely _intrigued_.

 _“What did you have in mind?”_ the symbiote asked.

“What?” exclaimed Eddie. “We can’t be serious! That voice is just a trap! She’s trying to…”

_“Silence, Eddie! If she were really trying to harm us, then we would have sensed it. I sense no such danger.”_

“Bullshit!” the angry human barked. “For all we know, this is just one of the wall-crawlers’ friends trying to protect him!”

_“You know as well as I do that Spider-Man doesn’t have friends who are so willing, able, AND foolish. This feels different. This feels oddly…alluring.”_

Eddie continued to fight him. At one point, the alien form pulled back to reveal his head. He shuddered and stammered atop the building, a rare struggle between symbiote and host. Venom made sure it won this fight. Eddie might have had an intense hatred of Spider-Man, but he was still only human. Like any feeble host, he overestimated his worth in their relationship.

“This is stupid! We’re going to screw ourselves over!” yelled Eddie.

 _“We shall take that risk,”_ the symbiote responded.

“Why the fuck is that?”

 _“Because I said so!”_ said Venom sternly.

The human’s protests were muffled. The symbiote overtook him, tightening its hold on its host. It was a struggle. This host had always been particularly _volatile_ , even by human standards. If he knew what was good for him, he’d keep his mouth shut.

 _“Whoever you are…we accept your offer,”_ Venom announced. _“Tell us where to find you!”_

_‘Head over to the Golden Tower Hotel in Lower Manhattan and follow my voice. I’ve already reserved a penthouse suite on the top floor. I’ll be waiting for you. And just so you know…I always make sure I’m worth the wait.’_

 

* * *

**Golden Tower Hotel – Top Level Suite**

_‘Are you SURE about this, Mary Jane? This is pretty risky, even by X-men standards,’_ said the anxious telepathic voice of Jean Grey.

 _‘For the last time, Jean, I’m sure. This plan will work,’_ replied Mary Jane for what felt like the fifth time.

_‘You know you’re talking to a telepath right? I CAN sense all the anxious feelings you’re experiencing right now.’_

_‘Well if you can sense them, then it’s no use arguing about them now, is it? Just stay back and be ready to do your part. If all goes well, everyone will go home happy…and then some.’_

The Black Queen continued to project plenty of reservations about this plan of hers. Mary Jane shut her out before she could voice them yet again. While she appreciated Jean’s concern, it was too late to turn back now. Venom was on his way. In a few moments, she would be face-to-face with one of Spider-Man’s greatest enemies.

“Peter Parker, you _better_ appreciate what I’m doing for you,” she said under her breath. “This isn’t just an act of love. This is me being responsible for _our_ burdens.”

As these words echoed through the spacious, top-floor hotel suite, she gazed at her reflection in the fine crystal wine glass she was holding. She had been sitting at the small dining table in the living room, which stood adjacent to the sliding glass doors that led out onto the fancy roof-top deck. This deck contained a pool, lounge chairs, and a hot tub. It was a very open, luxurious environment meant to relax guests. While Mary Jane didn’t expect to do much relaxing for this ordeal, this ambience would serve a vital purpose.

She kept an eye out for Venom, having already given her the exact location of this suit, right down to the part of the rooftop to land on. As she waited, she finished a meal that room service had prepared for her. For what she had planned, she would need her strength. She also paired her meal with a bottle of the _special_ Nova Roman wine from the Hellfire Club, which was supposed to give her a different kind of strength.

She’d also made sure that after the meal had been delivered, nobody from the staff would disturb her. She made it very clear that nobody was to be on this floor, not even a maid. Like Spider-Man, she needed to make sure that no innocent civilians were in harm’s way.

Everything was in place. Jean Grey was in position and Mary Jane trusted her to stay there until the time was right. She heard thunder from the clouds outside, followed by rain. Sensing it was almost time, the Red Queen gulped down the last of her wine and set everything aside.

 _‘He’s here!’_ Jean said to her via telepathy. _‘Good luck, Mary Jane. You’re going to need it.’_

 _‘You have NO idea,’_ the Red Queen replied.

She then walked over to the sliding glass doors and opened them completely, allowing the muggy air to fill the suit. The former prostitute gazed out onto the spacious deck intently. She hadn’t been this nervous since she’d served her first client as a prostitute. She’d satisfied many since then, but this particular client presented a unique challenge…one she couldn’t afford to fail.

That challenge finally arrived as a dark, hulking figure swung in from above and landed on the roof with a hard thud. At that same moment, a round of lightning flashed through the sky outside, briefly illuminating the creature before.

“Holy fuck,” Mary Jane said under her breath.

Venom was even more imposing than she’d expected. He still bore that distinct Spider-man symbol on his chest, a relic from when it possessed Peter. He was so tall and menacing, wielding a muscular stature that rivaled that of any body builder. This creature had impossible muscles on top of impossible muscles, conveying an obscenely manly physique that was still distinctly alien.

Menacing or not, Mary Jane swallowed all traces of fear and reservation. She did not flinch as the shadow of the imposing creature approached her. She had to remind herself that this creature had come dangerously close to killing Spider-Man and he had the benefit of superpowers. She had to be careful, but only to a point.

“So _you’re_ Venom,” said Mary Jane as she looked up at the imposing creature.

 _“And you’re considerably less ugly than most other humans on this planet,”_ replied Venom with a monstrous grin. _“This, on top of being foolish enough to summon us, says much about you.”_

“Is that enough for you to listen to what I have to say?”

 _“That depends. Are you bargaining for Spider-Man? Or are you stalling for him?”_ he asked. _“Because one pisses me of MUCH more than the other!”_

“I promise you I’m _not_ stalling. Spider-Man isn’t here. I don’t know where he is, but I do know he’s not even in this time zone.”

_“And why should we believe THAT?”_

“Because my name is Mary Jane Watson,” she replied. “I’m someone Spider-Man cares for deeply. I know this because if he were here, he’d have talked me out of this. If he’d failed at that, he probably would’ve tied me up and sent me to the nearest SHIELD station. He cares about me just that much.”

_“Mary Jane Watson…he cares for you and yet you defy him?”_

“Yes,” said Mary Jane. “When I believe he’s wrong and I’m right, I will defy him. I care about him, but I’m willing to take risks that he isn’t. And I believe there’s something I can do that he can’t…something that can end this in a way that will benefit us all.”

At first, she heard a scoff. Then, the monstrous grin on his face widened, hinting at a growing intrigue. Her willingness to _defy_ Peter Parker earned some measure of credibility, just as she’d hoped. Peter told her in vivid detail how much this alien creature hated him after he dared to defy it. By doing the same, she ensured she was on the same page. For an alien creature, that was quite an accomplishment.

Taking a step closer, Venom was inside the room, now a mere ten feet from her. The rain outside fell harder. More lightning, followed by thunder, filled the skies. Mary Jane sensed so much raw power exuding from this creature. That, in addition to all the masculine structures, inspired a unique mix of fear and arousal within her. After all that special wine she’d drank, her body didn’t know the difference.

She planned to make use of that feeling later. For now, the arousal helped counter the fear. That gave her the strength she needed for the riskiest part of her plan.

 _“We are very skeptical that such benefits are even possible,”_ said Venom firmly. _“Unless those benefits involve a dead Spider-Man, then we are not interested.”_

“Believe it or not, I don’t blame you for feeling that way. Based on what Spider-Man told me, you have a valid reason for hating him so much. I’m not saying it’s entirely _sane_ , but it is valid.”

_“Choose your words carefully, Earth woman. You’d be wise not to speak of things you cannot possibly understand.”_

“I think a _lot_ of humans would understand your anger. You found someone you thought was _perfect_ for you. He told me you saw him as the ideal host…the perfect being with which to bond. For your species, I imagine that’s like finding the Holy Grail.”

_“Your human imagination is too limited.”_

“Maybe it is,” Mary Jane conceded, “but it’s enough to give me a certain of perspective…one that leads me to believe that there’s a _better_ way to deal with this.”

Showing a bravery that would’ve likely given Peter a heart attack, Mary Jane took a step closer to Venom. She was so close now that she could smell his snarling breath. She could see the saliva dripping from its fang-like teeth. His presence was so terrifying, but she also sensed an intelligent creature behind that imposing figure. With intelligence, there were also _other_ feelings she could appeal to. That was where being a skilled prostitute really paid off.

“For most of my life, I’ve gotten by through arrangements that benefit others _and_ myself,” Mary Jane continued. “You might say I have a knack for finding out what others desire, giving it to them, and doing it in a way that satisfies us both.”

 _“Venom may be part alien,”_ the creature said, _“but Venom has been on this planet long enough to know what a whore is.”_

“Then I hope you can appreciate the difference between getting what you want and getting screwed over,” she retorted. “In my experience, a mutually beneficial arrangement is _always_ more productive. It doesn’t have to be complicated. It just has to fill a need.”

 _“Says the human whose species’ needs are so petty and crude,”_ said the creature.

“I won’t deny that humans are callous bunch, but being a whore has convinced me that some feelings are universal. The desire to be intimate, the desire to be wanted, and the desire to find that perfect someone who fulfills you so completely…I think that’s as true for you as it is for me.”

Mary Jane spoke to this imposing creature knowing full-well that she could be dead wrong. For all she knew, this alien being functioned on such a profoundly different level that she might have just insulted it in the worst possible way.

However, the creature did not respond with hostility. If anything, its demeanor shifted. It was no longer looking at her as though she were just another human in its way. While it was hard to glean anything from that monstrous face, she swore it was looking at her with a hint of _affection_. Her talent for connecting with people, both sexually and emotionally, actually extended to aliens. Something about that made her smile somewhat.

That shift triggered some upheaval within the creature. She saw the face of the man inside – who Mary Jane recognized as Eddie Brock, a man Peter told her all about as well – briefly appear. He seemed _much_ less inclined for affection.

“She…she’s trying to trick us!” said Eddie, his face briefly breaking through.

 _“No. She is NOT,”_ said Venom.

“You…you heard what she said! She _cares_ about Spider-Man! She’s trying to protect him!”

_“And she’s willing to do something other than imprison us. That is something no human – or sentient being, for that matter – has dared attempt.”_

“So what?” he scoffed. “Why should we…umf!”

The creature effectively silenced its host, smothering his face with its alien form. Mary Jane sensed a growing internal struggle between the two. From what Peter told her about Brock, there was no way to get through to him. His hatred of Spider-Man was just too absolute. The alien creature bonded to him, on the other hand, might be more open to a better way.

 _“Please, Mary Jane Watson…continue,”_ said Venom, almost sounded like a gentleman.

“I assure you. This is no trick,” Mary Jane told him, this time with no fear. “What I want is a deal where everybody has their desires met. I already know Spider-Man’s desire. He doesn’t want to have an enemy who hates him so much that they spend _every_ waking hour wanting to destroy him. His concern for his loved ones, as well as his lack of imagination in certain areas, keeps him from ever contemplating such a deal.”

 _“And what of us? What is it you think I want? And how will you go about giving it to us?”_ asked Venom intently.

“Well, I know you want to kill Spider-Man. That I can’t give you,” said Mary Jane, “but as any successful whore will tell you, you often have to find other ways of giving people what they desire. They may not even know there’s another way. That’s where you have to get a little _creative_.”

She let some seductive undertone slip into her voice. She didn’t know if the alien would respond. At the very least, it would distract the man inside the symbiote. Eddie Brock might have been beyond reason, but he was still a man and Mary Jane knew how to tempt men.

Feeling bolder, as well as creative, she reached out and touched the imposing figures chest. The texture of the alien substance was so exotic, but still very warm. The creature was very much alive. It also responded to her touch. It actually responded quite favorably. That was a promising sign.

“Spider-Man’s rejection hurt you. It hurt you a _lot_ ,” Mary Jane went on. “Since then, you’ve only known rage and hate. Before you say those feelings are for us petty humans, keep in mind that a _lot_ of living things feel pain. It’s universal. You could say it comes with life in general. You’re an intelligent alien so you probably know that better than most.”

 _“The human concept of pain is exceedingly limited,”_ said Venom. _“Do you really think you can understand our pain?”_

“Of course not. I know as much about pain as any human,” said the Red Queen, “but I do know a thing or two about pleasure. Moreover, I know how to use pleasure to confront pain.”

She felt Venom shudder under her touch, as though the very concept of pleasure confused this creature. Was it because symbiotes didn’t feel pleasure in the same way? Was it because this particular symbiote hadn’t felt it in a long time? Mary Jane had her suspicions, but her plan would only work if they played out in a _very_ specific way.

 _“Pleasure…now THAT is something that has evaded us,”_ said Venom distantly, once again showing inner conflict.

“Now…I _know_ you’re trying to trick us!” said Eddie.

_“Trick or not, there is truth in what she says. We are consumed with hate. We are driven by pain. When our perfect host rejected us…when we drove him away…it hurt so much. We blame him. We blame ourselves. We fight with every fiber of our being to a single end…an end that is still one of pain.”_

“So…what?” yelled Eddie. “Are you…going to let us…forget? Are you…going to let her…use you?”

“I’m not trying to use anyone here,” said Mary Jane. “I want to give you something different. I want to help you confront all this hate and pain.”

“There’s…no way…you can do that!” said Eddie.

“I agree. There’s no _one_ way I can do it. That’s why I propose we use many.”

Mary Jane removed her hand from the creature’s chest. Eddie’s face was showing again. The symbiote was struggling to contain him this time. She remained close though, knowing the key was to appeal to the creature and not the man. That meant tempting the creature in new ways.

With the utmost care, the Red Queen reached into the pocket of her pants and retrieved something that probably would’ve upset Peter a great deal. It was a small vial of his blood, courtesy of a SHIELD medic who treated him after a recent battle with Rhino. As part of an agreement to protect his identity, she had that blood sent to the Hellfire Club for storage. That also meant she had access to it and the resources of the Hellfire Club ensured she could use it in _creative_ ways.

_‘I don’t know much about blood, symbiotes, or alien psychology. I just hope this does what that Hank McCoy guy said it would do.’_

Holding it up in front of the creature, she made sure they could see it. Another round of lightning from outside further illuminated it, revealing another distinct trait of this vial. It was _glowing_. Specifically, it was radiating an energy that ordinary blood wasn’t supposed to have. Thanks, once again, to the resources of the Hellfire Club, it contained something so much more and Venom recognized it.

 _“That flesh…”_ it said.

“It belongs to Spider-Man!” shouted Brock.

“Yes. This is the blood of Spider-Man, but it has a little something _extra_ ,” said Mary Jane, once again tantalizing the creature with her voice. “I had a friend of mine imbue this blood with a little extra energy, courtesy of the Phoenix Force.”

 _“The Phoenix…my kind knows of the Phoenix,”_ said Venom.

“Then I’ll skip the part where I try to explain it. All you need to know is that the Phoenix, at its core, can bring life from death…fixing things that are broken. I’ve seen its power. I know it works.”

Mary Jane then took a step back, making sure she still had the imposing creature’s full attention. She watched its gaze follow the glowing container. Venom looked at it as though it were the most precious item in the universe. Eddie Brock, whose face had once again broken through the alien creature, tried to turn away, but failed.

Knowing she had the creature’s complete attention, she set the glowing container down on the table that she had been eating on earlier. She then stood right next to it, making sure Venom understood that to get what they craved, they had to go through her.

“In this small bit of blood, there’s a tiny spark of the fires of creation,” Mary Jane continued. “Don’t ask how I got it or who I got it from. All you need to know is that it contains a piece of Spider-Man’s essence. It also contains the healing fires of the Phoenix Force.”

 _“Essence…healing…pleasure,”_ Venom said, its hands trembling as it reached out to it.

“No! Don’t listen to her!” urged Eddie. “For all we know, that stuff could kill us both!”

“It won’t,” said Mary Jane firmly. “It’ll burn through whatever pain, scars, or anguish that has been driving you all this time. It’ll allow you to feel that sense of completion you felt with Spider-Man again. It’s not the same as regaining your host, but it will help you recapture that feeling you lost.”

 _“A feeling we thought we’d never feel again…a feeling we could not hang onto…a feeling we let escape us,”_ Venom said distantly.

“A feeling we could just as easily get by using this bitch to draw our Spider-Man!” Eddie pointed out, still holding the creature back.

_“That feeling would not be the same. It would so fleeting. We’d still be broken. We’d still be hurt. What then? What is the point of the pain and hate?”_

“The point is…Spider-Man will be dead! We’ll have…our revenge! We’ll finally-umff!”

The creature silenced its host again, this time with much more force than before. Venom stumbled back, as if it had been punched in the face. Eddie continued struggling, fighting for domination over the creature. The creature fought back just as hard, covering his face again until it once again gained complete control.

Its imposing form continued to shudder. Mary Jane sensed the inner conflict within this creature raging. Eddie Brock would not accept anything other than Spider-Man’s death to quell his bloodlust. Even a cosmic force like the Phoenix couldn’t quell that. This creature, on the other hand, clearly wanted something more. Its pain – a pain that it had felt with Peter and had been plagued by ever since – went beyond mere bloodlust.

_‘That’s it, Venom. Shut that hard-headed man up! He’s not going to give you what you want. Only I can give it to you.’_

Her plan was playing out better than she had hoped. Getting through to an alien creature was, by far, the most daunting task. The next part of her plan, however, was a close second.

“But confronting pain and recapturing a feeling isn’t enough,” Mary Jane went on, even as the struggle within the creature escalated. “That’s where pleasure comes in. That’s where I do my part.”

Her voice was extra seductive. It was a voice she usually reserved for Peter and her highest-paying clients. It quickly drew Venom’s penetrating gaze away from the glowing vial of blood and back onto her. She made sure the creature didn’t regret it.

Channeling the sexual bravado that once made the best prostitute in New York, Mary Jane stripped naked. She didn’t put on the kind of elaborate show she’d usually do on a stage. She wasn’t even wearing the kind of attire to make that work, having exchanged her Hellfire Club attire for skin-tight jeans in a T-shirt. They still came off just as easily.

She slid her shirt up off over her head, slipped out of her pants, removed her bra, and slid her panties. She even made sure she removed her socks before kicking everything to the side, leaving her fully nude and exposed before this creature.

She then took a moment to let Venom take in her naked features. Mary Jane saw its monstrous grin widen, the large white eyes on its face expanding, as though to take in a complete view of her body. She even heard a strange, beastly growl that would even put Wolverine to shame. Alien or not, Venom was aroused by what it saw…so much so, that even Eddie Brock faltered.

“Whoa…those tits,” said Eddie, his voice still muffled.

 _“You are…visually appealing, Ms. Watson,”_ said Venom.

“You mean for a human?” said Mary Jane curtly.

_“No. I don’t.”_

Mary Jane grinned, any lingering fear replaced with a new kind of excitement. This alien creature found her sexy. While that might have been a byproduct of having bonded to multiple human men, she still couldn’t help but feel proud. It told her that her sex appeal extended beyond a species.

“Here’s what I’m offering in lieu of hunting down Spider-Man again,” said Mary Jane. “Take the vial of blood. Use it to recapture that feeling you lost. Then, take _me_.”

 _“Take you?”_ said Venom with a lecherous sneer.

“You’re bonded to a man with a functioning penis. You know what I mean,” she said. “Take me. Fuck me. Use that alien form of yours and fuck me in ways no woman has been fucked.”

Mary Jane didn’t intend to be that crude. That _had_ to be the effects of the wine talking. That stuff always made her extra horny. She figured she would need it for this. Looking at this hulking creature of masculine features, she might have overestimated its importance.

Venom approached her once more, again casting his imposing shadow over Mary Jane’s naked form. She looked up at him with seductive eyes, her own desire for pleasure overriding any fear she still felt for this creature. She could still smell the creature’s hot breath and feel the heat radiating from the alien lifeform. Even without an erect penis present, she could tell that Venom was aroused. Eddie, on the other hand, still resisted.

“You devious whore,” said Eddie, his voice briefly escaping through the alien’s form.

 _“Mind your manners, Eddie. The lady is making us a VERY tempting offer,”_ said Venom.

“And you’re just going to take it?”

_“Are you going to say you don’t want her? That you don’t want to taste this woman’s flesh? To feel her pussy, her ass, and her lips on our form?”_

“Of course I want it! Hell, I want to fuck this bitch six ways till Sunday!” said Eddie. “But you heard what she said. She’s protecting Spider-Man! Everything we are…everything we’ve become…it’s all meant to destroy Spider-Man!”

 _“No. That is your purpose…your ONLY purpose, mind you,”_ said Venom. _“Mine was always greater. My purpose nurtured yours. Your purpose nurtured mine. THAT is what made us who we are.”_

“And you’re willing…to throw that away? To undermine…what we’ve become?”

Brock’s voice sounded more erratic, like he was trying to assert control over the alien within. He clutched his head and leered in closer to Mary Jane. At one point, he tried to attack her. However, his hulking fists only made it halfway. The Red Queen flinched for just a second, but maintained her poise.

Knowing she couldn’t hope to oppose Venom in a fight, she kept gazing up at him with her seductive eyes. She let the alien creature know that she _wanted_ to be fucked. She wanted to be fucked _hard_.

“Please, Venom…take me. Give me a taste of alien cock!” she said to him.

“No! We will…not be beaten…by a whore!” yelled Eddie.

The hulking figure stammered back for a moment. The internal struggle escalated. Venom began thrashing about, so much so that the floor shook. Various parts of the suit became more erratic, making strange slithering noises. The alien and the man struggled for dominance. One wanted to keep going after Spider-Man. The other wanted to try a different path…one that involved the opportunity to fuck her. One side was clearly more motivated than the other.

Mary Jane’s heart raced as she watched the struggle. She remained where she stood, not budging an inch, hoping her presence would empower the right side. For a brief moment, the creature fell to its knees. Now, she could look at this alien figure eye-to-eye. Eddie’s face briefly appeared again through the black alien flesh, but only briefly.

He had the look of a man fighting a losing battle. When his gaze met Mary Jane’s, she already surmised who would be victorious in this struggle.

 _“Oh Eddie…my sweet, loyal Eddie. You disappoint me,”_ said Venom.

“No! Not…not me! There is…only us!” cried Eddie.

_“There was, Eddie. There was. Then, you made a mistake. You assumed we were equals…that we were always equals. You were wrong.”_

“But…you…need me! We…need…us!”

_“Your purpose no longer serves mine. Sadly, you are all too human…petty, unyielding, and shallow. Your purpose is too narrow…your vision too limited. Venom will not be subject to such feeble limitations. Venom desires something greater! Venom will pursue those desires! You can either share in them…or be denied!”_

Venom clutched its head again, its alien form shuddering violently once more. Eddie Brock’s desperate cries echoed throughout the room, but faded quickly. The symbiote smothered him once more, utterly silencing any further protests. Bit by bit, the alien figure settled into a calmer state.

Still on his knees, the hulking figure twitched and shifted a few more times. Mary Jane, still somewhat anxious, was tempted to reach out and rouse the creature.

“Eddie? Venom?” she said nervously.

Just as her hand was about to touch, the twitching and shifting stopped. The hulking figure became perfectly still, the blackish substance surrounding the body settled, becoming much more stable. Then, like a reflex, the head rose up again and gazed at her.

 _“We…no, I’m still here, Mary Jane,”_ said Venom, _“and I graciously accept your generous offer.”_

The Red Queen let out a sigh of relief, although her relief was limited. By accepting her offer, it meant she was about to be fucked by an alien. She had no idea what to expect, but she was prepared to do her part.

With Eddie now silenced, the creature rose back up to its feet. It still had the same monstrous, fang-filled face as before. However, its expression had since shifted. While still menacing, there was something uniquely different about it…as though it were trying to convey affection.

“And what about Eddie?” asked Mary Jane.

 _“He’s sleeping. He’s going to have to miss out on all the fun_ ,” said Venom. _“I will use his body, but make no mistake. You will be fucking Venom!”_

As if to prove his point – or _it_ , as might be the case – the alien creatures exotic form pulled back to reveal the head of Eddie Brock. Sure enough, he was unconscious. It was still breathing. He was clearly still alive. However, his influence over Venom had been nullified.

That might very well make this a first among whores and former prostitutes. She would be the first to fuck an alien. Something about that _excited_ her and it wasn’t just because of the wine.

“Very well. I guess it’s _his_ loss,” said Mary Jane, her anticipation building.

_“And it wouldn’t be the first time that a host’s pettiness has cost them.”_

The creature covered Eddie’s head again, its form now completely covering the man. Only the fanged teeth, the long tongue, and the monstrous hissing of the alien creature remained. Rather than fear though, Mary Jane channeled her growing lust into further tempting the creature.

“Now then…how do you want to do this?” she asked the creature, placing a hand on its imposing chest. “Do you want to absorb Spider-Man’s blood first? Or do you want to fuck me?”

The hulking creature leaned in and hissed, as if to take in the scent of her flesh. The smell of its breath was a bit overpowering, but it was hardly the worst odor she had endured. That said more about her experience as a prostitute than it did about Venom.

 _“Hmm…tough choice,”_ said the creature, its gaze shifting between her and the glowing vial of flesh. _“As much as Venom wishes to feed on what Spider-Man has denied us for so long…we simply cannot ignore the pleas of a horny Earth woman.”_

“Then what are you waiting for?” asked the Red Queen. “Go on. _Take_ me, Venom.”

 _That_ got the alien creature to forget about the glowing vial of flesh still sitting on the table. In an instant, it turned its focus entirely onto her. In its gaze, hate and rage gave way to lust and hunger. It was really going to happen. This alien was going to fuck her.

There was no going back now. The creature had made its choice. Mary Jane had made her choice too. Her plan had worked out better than she had hoped. The hard part was over. Now came the more _interesting_ part.

“As you wish, Mary Jane Watson!” said Venom with a sneer.

With a growl that would’ve put Wolverine to shame, Venom reached out with its oversized hands and grabbed her by the shoulders. She then felt herself lifted effortlessly off the floor and drawn in closer to the creature so that her face was mere inches from it. With her legs now dangling, she had no hopes of escaping this creature’s grasp…nor did she want to.

As Venom hissed and snarled hungrily, it opened its mouth and its extra-long tongue shot out like another limb, forcing itself into her mouth. Mary Jane offered no resistance, her lips instinctively parting to let the slithering tongue enter her mouth. It had a mind of its own, slithering and snaking its way into the back of her throat, twirling itself around her tongue. At first, she almost choked on it. Then, it settled somewhat, as though it were trying to _taste_ her rather than overwhelm her.

_‘Oh my God…that tongue! That long, slithering tongue! So long and slimy…I love it!’_

As Venom’s snake-like tongue worked its way into her mouth, more parts of the alien creature came to life. From all over its body – its shoulders, torso, hips, and legs – a swarm of tentacle-like extensions shot out. One-by-one, they slithered up and over her naked body, which was still suspended in the air.

Two worked their way up her legs, staring at her feet and going all the way up to her thigh. Another wrapped itself around her waist, snaking over her butt with the tip pressed right up against her asshole. Two more wrapped around her upper body, smothering her ample breasts. A few more smothered her arms, locking her every limb within its grip. They all felt like so warm and wet, like a bunch of extra-long tongues covering her naked flesh and tasting it. If Venom’s growling were any indication, it _liked_ what it tasted.

While it certainly wasn’t the first time Mary Jane had been tied up as part of a kinky sex act – hell, it wasn’t even the _tenth_ – it was, by far, the most _unique_. She could feel the tongue-like tentacles slithering over her body, especially around her legs, breasts, and butt. It was overwhelming, a little scary, and _very_ arousing.

“Such tasty, flesh! Mary Jane…your body truly is a treat!” said Venom.

With another growl, it withdrew its tongue from Mary Jane’s mouth, giving her a chance to catch her breath. It then released its hold on her shoulders, the tentacle-like extensions keeping her elevated, and grabbed her breasts with its oversized hands. As soon as she felt such a strong grip on her breasts, basic instincts and lust took over.

“Ohhh! Venom…your touching!” Mary Jane moaned.

 _“Yes! You like that! Don’t you, human whore?”_ the creature seethed.

She let out another moan to voice her approval, which encouraged Venom to squeeze her breasts even more. With inhuman strength, it hungrily kneaded her breasts while the tongue-like extensions kept slithering over her naked flesh. More instincts and lust followed, triggering an intense, yet _unique_ arousal the likes of which Mary Jane had never felt before.

_‘I can’t believe it! This ALIEN is actually making me horny. And here I was thinking I’d need the wine to get me in the mood. Hell, at the rate I’m going, I’ll have a full-fledged alien fetish!’_

The alien creature kept touching, tasting, and smothering her with its lust. As it kneaded her breasts, its extra-long tongue slithered around her face and neck, tasting more parts of her flesh. The more it tasted, the tighter its hold on her grew. She could feel the tongue-like tentacles tightening around her body, throbbing as if to communicate the creature’s arousal.

It reminded her somewhat of a penis. She knew all too well the feeling of throbbing, masculine flesh on her body. This alien might not have been a man, but it had the kind of lust that would put any man to shame.

Mary Jane couldn’t tell just how aroused Venom was. She just knew that she was rapidly approaching maximum arousal herself. Her flesh already dripped with saliva-like entrails from the symbiote’s grasp. Her pussy was hot, moist, and fully-engorged. However, knowing so little about how an alien creature approached sex with a human woman, she had no idea what to expect.

 _“Mmm…we can taste your desire, Mary Jane Watson,”_ said Venom. _“You want our sex, don’t you?”_

“Yes! I want it, Venom! I want it _so_ bad!” said Mary Jane, the instincts of an experienced whore and self-professed slut in overdrive now.

 _“Beg for it! Beg for our sex!”_ the creature demanded.

“Please, Venom! Give it to me! Fuck me! Fill me with your alien cock! Fuck all my holes! Fuck me like a human whore!”

Mary Jane had always had a talent for dirty talk. Peter once told her that she said things during sex that would make porn stars blush. It had proven useful in her work as a prostitute. Remarkably, it proved just as useful when tempting an alien.

Heeding her lurid words, Venom gave her another lecherous grin before shifting her body. The next thing she knew, the tongue-like tentacles elevated her even more pushing her arms around her back and pulling her legs apart. As this unfolded, she noticed a new appendage forming around Venom’s pelvis. It was a penis…a very large penis that was big, black, and fully erect.

_‘Whoa! That’s a HUGE cock. And damn it, I want it inside me!’_

Shifting its powerful hands onto her waist, Venom lowered her onto the big, erect dick now protruding from the alien form. As soon as she felt the tip on the outer folds of her pussy, the creature pushed her body downward, driving the alien cock up into her depths.

“Ohhh fuck!” Mary Jane cried out. “That dick…so big!”

 _“Yes! THIS is what you want! THIS is what we want!”_ seethed Venom.

The creature’s tongue shot out and slithered around her neck as she gasped at the sensations that followed. The large, throbbing cock-like appendage pushed its way into her pussy, stretching her inner folds and probing her deepest depths. This alien cock – if she could even call it that – literally had a mind of its own, moving like an oversized muscle and pumping into her folds like a piston.

That still didn’t stop Venom from working her body up and down, its large hands clutching her waist as she bounced up and down the length of this massive cock. It wasn’t very gentle either. Venom fucked her _hard_ , really working its cock inside her pussy. The tongue-like tentacles even pulled her legs farther apart so it could probe deeper, penetrating the fully length of her vagina.

Naturally, there was some _discomfort_. Being fucked _this_ hard by a dick _this_ big was bound to cause a little pain. Having taken her share of big dicks over the years – sometimes at the same time, even – Mary Jane liked to think she was better-equipped than most. It was still a test of endurance though. However, having made herself very horny ahead of time _definitely_ helped.

“Ohhh God! So…so big! So…so deep inside me!” Mary Jane moaned.

“Yes! You like it, don’t you?” said Venom intently.

“Ohhh yes! I…I _love_ it!” she cried out.

That might have been risky, loudly proclaiming she loved getting fucked hard by an alien cock. That only encouraged Venom to fuck her harder, tightening its grip on her body while bouncing her harder on its oversized cock. Mary Jane took that chance willingly though. She knew that as soon as the discomfort faded, the pleasure would _more_ than make up for it.

That shift from pain to pleasure happened quickly, as it often did during kinky sex acts. After her inner muscles adjusted to the size of Venom’s massive cock, her body shuddered under successive waves of pleasure. She let out louder moans while skillfully flexing the muscles in her lower body, communicating to this creature that she _liked_ being fucked hard. She wanted to savor this feeling every bit as much as Venom.

_‘I’m really doing it. I’m fucking an alien…and I’m loving every second of it! This is uncharted territory for a self-professed whore, even one who fucks superheroes on a regular basis. What’s it say about me when I can fuck an alien and still enjoy it? Hell, what’s it say about an alien that enjoys fucking me just as much?’_

It was an undeniably unique brand of sex, possibly the most unique any admitted whore or slut could experience. Even with her _vast_ sexual experience, it was hard to process the full implications.

Mary Jane decided to save such bold thoughts for later. At the moment, she was rapidly approaching an orgasm. It came much faster than she expected. Apparently, her body didn’t care that she was being fucked hard by an alien with a monster dick-like appendage. She just knew she was being fucked hard and loving it. That was all she needed to have an orgasm.

“Venom, I…I’m going to come! Your big dick…making me come!” Mary Jane cried out.

 _“Yes! We WANT you to come, Mary Jane. We WANT to see you come!”_ the creature yelled.

As she neared her blissful peak, she felt Venom release its grip on her waist with one hand and cup her face. It then pulled her closer, making it so she was looking into this alien creature’s inhuman eyes as she crossed the threshold. She even felt Venom’s extra-long tongue slither down the side of her face, just as she achieved her orgasm.

“Oohhh Venom!” Mary Jane exclaimed.

The rush hit her like an oncoming train. Her toes curled, her lower body tensed, and her back arched. Torrents of pleasure washed over her and Mary Jane made it a point to be _extra_ vocal with her ecstasy. If Venom wanted her to see its expression when she climaxed, then she wanted to make the _breadth_ of her ecstasy abundantly clear.

_‘I came. I really came. That’s right, Venom. Look at me. You made me come.’_

As she absorbed the wondrous pleasure that flowed through her body, her expression shifted. The weight of euphoria sent her into a lustful daze, one devoid of the fear and terror that Venom usually inspired in others. Even with all her limbs bound by tongue-like tentacles, Mary Jane sent this alien creature the same affectionate sentiment she gave to anyone who brought her such pleasure.

It might have just been a byproduct of the intoxication that came with such pleasure, but Mary Jane swore that Venom responded to it. This alien creature – the same creature that had been filled with such murderous rage towards Spider-Man – responded to genuine sentiment.

Despite its monstrous face, complete with fang-like teeth and a menacing tongue, it _could_ process raw feelings other than rage and hatred. From Mary Jane’s perspective, it proved that Venom was more _human_ than it let on.

 _“Mary Jane…such beauty and grace,”_ the creature said, now _caressing_ her face.

Venom almost sounded conflicted, as though it hadn’t been ready for this feeling. She felt the various extensions from the creature, including the throbbing cock still buried in her pussy, tremble all around. It was still seething, burning with a desire that rivaled that of any man. It still clearly wanted her and Mary Jane made it clear she shared in that desire.

“Please Venom…keep fucking me,” she said, letting affection mix in with seduction. “Let’s share this feeling.”

_“Share it…yes!”_

That idea, along with the desire that came with it, encouraged Venom to refocus its efforts. It wasn’t done with her and she wasn’t done with it either.

In another outburst of lust, Venom grabbed Mary Jane’s wrists with its powerful hands. It then withdrew its large cock from her pussy and released her limbs from the various tongue-like tentacles. She fell back to the floor briefly, her legs still weak after being fucked so hard. Venom kept her from collapsing, though, making sure she remained firmly within its grasp.

 _“We will keep fucking you!”_ it said to her. _“We will fuck you in every way that you…that WE desire!”_

With renewed determination, Venom turned her around and bent her over the nearby table. Along the way, the creature pulled her arms behind her back so that she was elevated slightly, her breasts hanging just a few inches off the surface. Then, another round of tongue-like tentacles shot out, slithering all over her naked body once more and binding her in another firm grip.

Within this grip, she felt her legs being pushed apart again. She also felt the large, black cock from earlier press up against the entrance to still-throbbing pussy. However, that wasn’t all she felt. In addition to this cock, she felt the tip of another cock press against her ass. When she turned her head briefly, she saw that Venom had formed another large cock from its body…one meant for a different hole.

“My ass…you’re going to fuck my ass,” said Mary Jane, still breathing heavily.

 _“You did say ALL your holes,”_ said Venom with a wry grin.

“You’re right…I did,” she said somewhat sheepishly.

It would’ve been funny if Venom hadn’t sounded so dead serious. Mary Jane, her limbs still bound and her arms still behind her back, braced herself for another round of hard fucking. This time, however, it promised to be extra thorough.

“Here we come, Mary Jane!” the creature proclaimed.

Venom then thrust its hips forward, driving the two massive cocks into both holes simultaneously. The one going into her pussy slid in easily, thanks to all the feminine juices seeping from her folds. The one going into her ass was a bit more _difficult_ , forcing her lower body to endure another round of discomfort prior to feeling more pleasure.

Mary Jane had anticipated anal sex as a possibility with this plan. She’d made it a point to _prepare_ herself with some lubricant just before Venom arrived. Despite those preparations, as well as her considerable experience with anal sex, it still stung. Her expression shifted and contorted as the large slithering cock filled her ass. Just like before, though, the minor pain was a prelude to major pleasure.

_‘Holy fuck! My ass…this alien is fucking my ass AND my pussy with two dicks. Just when I thought I couldn’t be a kinkier whore…I just keep surprising myself.’_

As the pain faded, Venom began fucking her again. Also like before, it fucked her _hard_. Once the pleasure began flowing, it washed over the pain like a tidal wave. Her body, her mind, and her entire world rocked over the sheer onslaught of sensations. With two hard, alien cocks slithering inside her pussy and ass, Mary Jane descended deeper into a daze of lust.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohhh fuck yeah!” the former prostitute exclaimed.

 _“Mmm…such a dirty mouth,”_ said Venom. _“We’ll have to do something about that!”_

Mary Jane had barely heard that remark. Before she could even begin to question it, though, she noticed another tongue-like tentacle shoot out from Venom’s body. This one was thicker than the others. She felt it snake its way around her torso and head. Then, with the dexterity of another limp, it oriented the tip so that it was pointing right at her lips.

At that moment, the tip morphed into the shape of an erect penis. What happened next was somewhat predictable. With targeted force, the dick-shaped appendage _thrust_ itself into her mouth.

“Mmf!” Mary Jane gasped, her voice muffled by the large throbbing member.

 _“Ahhh yes! THAT’S better!”_ said Venom, sounding quite satisfied with how he silenced her.

It was a sudden, but not unfamiliar feeling. Having had many dicks shoved in her face before, Mary Jane closed her eyes and let her lustful instincts take over. She relaxed her jaw and opened wide, taking in as much of it as she could. Just like the dicks in her pussy and ass, this one began fucking her face, pumping and slithering inside her.

As it jammed itself into the back of her throat, she returned the favor by sucking it as hard as she could. Bound or not, she couldn’t let Venom do _all_ the work.

_‘All three holes…I’m being fucked in all three holes. My pussy…my ass…my mouth…I’m taking it every which way. It’s not the first time. Hell, it won’t be the last. But this…fucking an alien creature…wow! What a feeling!’_

With all her holes filled, Mary Jane was effectively silenced, except for the muffled moans and sloppy sounds of her flesh being ravaged by Venom. No, only the creatures seething howls filled the spacious hotel suite. They were beyond animal…beyond man…beyond _anything_ Mary Jane had ever heard, felt, or experienced before.

The three throbbing cocks kept pumping into each one of her holes. Her body kept rocking under the force of Venom’s powerful movements. All the while, the tongue-like tentacles kept slithering over her naked body, giving extra attention to her tits and face. It sent surge after surge of white-hot sensations coursing up through her body. Mary Jane felt another orgasm fast approaching. At the rate she was going, she would need _multiple_ orgasms to quell her desire.

However, as she neared this blissful peak, she felt an extra bit of _throbbing_ from Venom’s various appendages. From his powerful hands, which were still gripping her wrists, to the hard cocks inside her various holes, she felt it. She also heard Venom’s growls becoming more labored.

 _“Yes! Yes! Yeeesssss! We…we feel it! We…we must have it!”_ it said with a roar.

It was unknown territory, even for an experienced whore. Mary Jane didn’t know much about alien sex or symbiote anatomy. She’d figured that bonding with human males gave it _some_ understanding of sex. That much Venom had made clear. However, she didn’t know if an alien could actually orgasm. It seemed as though she was about to find out.

_‘It…it’s going to come. Can an alien actually come? Is it going to shoot some kind of…load in me or something? Is that load even safe?’_

There were any number of possibilities for an alien creature experiencing an orgasm with a human woman. Mary Jane could only prepare herself for so many. Whatever the outcome, it was happening. Venom was going to come and it was going to do it inside her.

For a brief moment, it fucked her even harder, rocking her body so much that Mary Jane could barely tell which way was up. With each movement, she felt the dicks and tentacles around her and inside her throb even harder. Then, the movements stopped and it happened.

 _“YES! WE…ARE…COMING!”_ he exclaimed.

Mary Jane braced herself, not sure what to expect. She heard Venom let out its loudest howl yet. Alien or not, it was a howl of pure ecstasy. The former prostitute knew the signs all too well. That answered the question as to whether or not an alien could feel pleasure during sex with a human. Another answered about what accompanied such a release followed.

Along with Venom’s euphoric howl, she felt the throbbing cocks inside her release some sort of thick substance inside her. It had the feel, taste, and consistency of male cum. There was just a lot more of it though, so much so that it splattered outside her pussy, ass, and mouth. That wasn’t the _only_ difference though. Whether by design or some fluke of alien biology, the presence of this alien cum had a powerful effect on her.

_‘Oh my God! That alien cum…is making ME cum? Making me…high?’_

She got her answer sooner than expected. First, she felt the alien cum inside her heat up, as if it were reacting to the hot insides of her pussy. It acted like gasoline on a growing fire, causing the orgasm to _flare_ up inside her, so to speak. It was so hot, sharp, and intense…an orgasm on steroids, for lack of a better description.

In addition to _that_ already-blissful feeling, she also felt a distinct intoxicating buzz from the substance. While Mary Jane had been fairly responsible avoiding illicit drugs during her time as a prostitute, she _had_ experimented. Some were fairly mild. Some were too intense. This drug, however – although calling it a drug hardly seemed fair – might very well be the _perfect_ high.

It wasn’t too overwhelming. It wasn’t too disorienting. She felt it in every part of her body, from head to toe. The fact it came with an orgasm was a hell of a bonus. It was a perfect balance of pleasure and contentment, a wholly _responsible_ level of intoxication. Something about that just felt so right.

As Mary Jane immersed herself in the pleasure and intoxication, Venom’s throbbing cocks withdrew from her pussy, ass, and mouth. She would’ve collapsed face-first onto the table, but Venom caught her, its hands releasing her wrists and grasping her by the waist. She then felt herself lifted off the floor again and laid out on the table. Now on her back, undeniably high and breathing heavily, she looked up with blurred vision as Venom loomed over her with its domineering gaze.

 _“Did you enjoy that, Mary Jane?”_ the hulking creature asked her. _“Did you enjoy that as much as we did?”_

“Hnn…fuck yes,” said Mary Jane in a slurred voice. “What…what was _that_?”

_“Think of it as a gift and a testament. We exist to seek other life. We exist to improve that life. We do not always control how we improve it. However, there are times when we can. It is…taxing. That is why we reserve it only for those who are deserving.”_

The creature leaned in closer, its hot breath smothering her face and snake-like tongue mere inches from her lips. Once again, Mary Jane saw a distinct hint of affection in Venom’s gaze. It might not be a human brand of affection, but it was every bit as genuine.

_“You, Mary Jane, ARE deserving. You dared to give yourself to us. You dared to help us seek another path to our purpose. You are a very special being in a very hostile universe.”_

“What can I say? I’m _that_ special,” she said teasingly.

 _“That you are…which is why we are giving you this gift,”_ said Venom, _“and THAT was but a taste!”_

Shifting its hands to her face, the creature opened its mouth and sent its extra-long tongue into her mouth again. This time, Mary Jane accepted it graciously, even adding a bit of affection herself for this creature.

As their tongues twirled, she felt one of its large hands slip down to her breast and give it a firm squeeze. In her intoxicated state, her skin was more sensitive to the touch, making the sensations that followed all the more pleasurable. Those sensations were another prelude of sorts. From her somewhat blurred vision, she saw another series of tongue-like tentacles shot out from Venom’s body and wrapped themselves around her legs.

Once again, she felt her legs pushed apart. In doing so, some of the semen-like substance spilled out of her pussy and ass. It made quite a mess on the table and carpet, but she was too intoxicated to care. When she saw another long, black, fully-erect penis form from Venom’s body, she gazed up at the creature with renewed lust. It still desired more from her and so did she.

“Again? Already?” said Mary Jane playfully. “I guess symbiotes don’t have a refractory period.”

 _“Refractory period? What’s that?”_ scoffed Venom.

“Never mind. You don’t need to know. Just fuck me again!”

The alien creature flashed another monstrous grin. This time, it inspired no fear. If anything, it just made Mary Jane extra horny. It also inspired Venom to heed her lurid pleas.

 _“As you wish, human whore,”_ it said.

With another series of hisses and growls, the hulking creature shifted its grip to her hips, elevating her slightly so that her pussy was perfectly aligned with the tip of the newly-formed cock. It then thrust its hips forward and drove its throbbing cock into her depths.

Mary Jane let out a sharp gasp, her body tensing once again to the intense feelings that followed. It didn’t matter that her she hadn’t fully recovered from her previous orgasm. She craved more of this unique, distinctly _alien_ brand of sex. Venom was more than willing to give it to her.

“Ohhh fuck yes!” she exclaimed. “Give it to me! Do it to me!”

More hissing and grows followed. Again, Mary Jane’s body rocked to under the lustful force of the creature’s heated movements. The throbbing cock pumped and slithered inside her pussy, sending fresh rounds of pleasure up through her body. The tongue-like tentacles that were still wrapped around her torso licked all over her upper body, giving special attention to her breasts. Mary Jane even helped the creature, fondling her breasts as they bounced to the rhythm.

 _“Mary Jane…so beautiful and free,”_ Venom said through its seething lust. _“No need to bond…only needing to embrace.”_

The alien creature almost sounded dazed, as though she were having just as much an effect on it. As she gazed up at Venom, she still saw that strange hint of affection in its monstrous gaze. Maybe sex with human women was just that powerful. Whatever the case, Mary Jane was more than happy to embrace it in light of such overwhelming pleasure.

_‘I’m still definitely high. I’m still horny as hell. But I swear I’m doing something special for this creature…something nobody has ever done for it before. Whatever it is, it wants to reward me by giving me great sex and I’ll gladly embrace that!’_

Venom fucked her hard, just as before. The table rocked with each motion, along with her body. The sensations quickly escalated and she neared another orgasm with _surprising_ ease. Her whole body seemed more sensitive to blissful stimulation, a likely byproduct of her intoxication. Mary Jane certainly wasn’t complaining though. The promise of easier orgasms only made the idea of fucking an alien even sexier.

When the orgasm hit, she made it a point to express her appreciation. Despite being surrounded in Venom’s tongue-like tentacles, she managed to rise up and embrace the hulking creature’s muscular form. As she clung to Venom’s exotic flesh, she let out another cry of ecstasy, making an extra effort to convey that ecstasy with her expression. Just in case _that_ wasn’t clear enough, she even flashed the alien creature a seductive grin before willingly taking its oversized tongue in her mouth again.

It was a _theatric_ display from a woman who had never been shy about her love of sex. It also showed that, despite Venom’s intimidating appearance, Mary Jane was no longer afraid of it. She was willing to embrace it, just as she embraced all men who gave her great sex. The alien creature seemed to get the message loud and clear.

_‘That’s right, Venom. I’ll embrace you if you dare to find another way…a more responsible way.’_

The hulking alien creature eagerly returned the feeling. After seeing her climax again, it stepped up its efforts. It let her enjoy her orgasm for as much as she needed, but not a second more. As soon as she could breathe steadily again, it kept fucking her. It fucked her in every way its exceedingly-malleable body could.

At this point, Mary Jane’s sense of time and direction blurred considerably. Everything was just one steady succession of rough sex and hard fucking. One moment, she was being held up in the creature’s hulking arms, its huge hands on her butt as it bounced her pussy up and down its cock until she came again. The next, she was bent over the table, the throbbing alien cock thrusting into her ass. In another, Venom held her upside down and fucked her pussy with its tongue, licking up her juices while another large cock pumped into her mouth.

Sometimes Venom fucked multiple holes, pumping its cock-shaped extensions into her pussy and mouth. Sometimes it fucked her in just one hole, which gave her a chance to be more vocal with her pleasure. No matter how Venom fucked her or how many holes were penetrated at once, it felt amazing. It still made her come in a steady stream of blissful orgasms.

Venom shared in the bliss as well, letting out monstrous howls in accord with its various orgasms. On top of the bliss, it released more of its intoxicating fluid, giving Mary Jane a fresh buzz of that wonderful high. Whether it was in her pussy, ass, or mouth, the effect was just as potent, adding an extra layer of pleasure on top of the ecstasy that came with such heated sex.

So much pleasure coupled with so much lust made for some fairly heated _rhetoric_. While Venom’s remarks were mostly hisses and grunts Mary Jane lost track of how many dirty, vulgar, outright crude remarks she made. She was pretty sure she exhausted her extensive vocabulary of dirty talk. For an experienced prostitute, that was quite an accomplishment.

_‘So many orgasms…so much pleasure. Just when I thought sex couldn’t get more amazing. Once again, being responsible really CAN feel so fucking good!’_

It was still a test of endurance as much as it was a unique kind of ecstasy. Mary Jane lost track of how many times she orgasmed. She didn’t even bother trying to determine how many times Venom climaxed either. If the amount of alien cum dripping from her holes were any indication, then he had more than his share.

Eventually, her world stopped rocking as hard. Everything stopped spinning and she figured out which way was up again. Mary Jane now found herself lying on the floor a few feet away from the table. How she ended up here was anyone’s guess. She could still feel Venom hovering over her, its various tentacles still surrounding her body. She had just recovered from another orgasm. She doubted she had the capacity for more at this point. That didn’t stop Venom from capping off their sex in its own unique way.

“It’s time…for us…to finish!” it said with intense grit.

Mary Jane then felt the various throbbing cocks withdraw themselves from her pussy and ass. She also felt the various tentacles unravel themselves from her naked body. However, they continued hovering over her, the tips of each tentacle pointed at her naked body and took the shape of a penis. She watched as they throbbed and pulsated under the creature’s seething breath. Then, it happened.

 _“Together…we come!”_ Venom exclaimed.

With another euphoric howl, the creature released one last load of its alien cum. Blackish-gray fluid shot out from the tip of the dick-shaped tentacles, covering her body in various loads of the substance. Even on her skin, it triggered that unique high. It wasn’t as intense as the high she got when it came inside her, but it was still plenty pleasurable.

At some point, even a self-professed whore couldn’t process more pleasure. Mary Jane figured Venom could go much longer, especially if Peter’s superhuman _stamina_ were any indication. However, once she reached a point where she was too dazed to process any more sex, the alien creature relented. After having released this final load, it finally retracted its various extensions.

 _“Mary Jane…you have done your part,”_ said Venom.

“Yeah…and how!” she said in her intoxicated daze.

_“And now, we shall do ours. Consider this deal complete.”_

“So that mean…” said Mary Jane, her words trailing off due to her intoxication.

_“Yes. It means that we shall no longer pursue Spider-Man.”_

Despite her intoxicated state, Mary Jane couldn’t help but smile in relief. That was what she’d set out to do. That had been the purpose of this little deal. The fact she got some amazing alien sex out of it was just a hell of a bonus.

She would’ve gotten up and cheered if she weren’t so exhausted. She remained on the floor, still covered in alien cum and too drained to move. She doubted her legs could even support her at this point, but Mary Jane didn’t care. She was just too damn content.

As she lingered in her contentment, Venom caressed her face with its hulking hand one last time, as if to reassure her that it was telling the truth. The conflict between it and Peter was over now. After she acknowledged the gesture, the creature rose back up to its feet and turned its attention back to the glowing vial of blood that she had shown it earlier. It was still on the table. How it hadn’t been knocked off during their sex was a miracle, but it was still intact.

When Venom took it in its hands, it held it up as though it were the most precious item it had ever grasped. Another flash of lighting from the storm outside helped illuminate it even more. At the same time, however, the creature almost seemed conflicted.

 _“It’s strange,”_ said Venom. _“We were so certain of our purpose…so driven by hatred. Now here we are, having found another path…tasting the fruits of a different kind of labor.”_

“Among other things,” said Mary Jane under her breath.

_“Perhaps we let our purpose become corrupted…blinded, even, by the misguided passions of others. Then, we remind ourselves of less corrupt, more meaningful passions.”_

“In other words…responsible passions,” she added.

That remark had an impact. She saw Venom’s monstrous expression shift again, as if it had finally found a clarity that had been so elusive. Great sex often had that effect on men. Who knew it could be just as effective on aliens?

_“We now see our purpose for what it is…what it should be. May this flesh forever remind us of that purpose.”_

With its oversized hands trembling – a strange sight for such a hulking creature – Venom opened the vial. Then, after discarding the cap, it made a fist around the container and allowed the glowing blood to absorb into its flesh. Knowing so little about alien biology, Mary Jane could only guess at what happened next.

Before she could make too many guesses, the reaction within Venom began. It started with the creature’s face. First, it let out a deep gasp, as though it were being overwhelmed by something. Then, a ball of light formed within its hand. That light quickly intensified, becoming a radiant fireball. As it burned, the alien creature underwent a transformation.

“Wow. That’s…amazing,” said Mary Jane, too dazed to come up with anything better.

Initially, it appeared to cause some kind of upheaval within Venom. Its hulking body shifted and warped, its size and shape changing erratically. It kept grunting and groaning, but didn’t appear to be in any pain. Then, after a minute or so, the alien creature stabilized into a new form.

The monstrous face – the one laden with fangs and a long tongue that had struck so much fear into so many – faded completely. It was replaced with a less menacing expression, taking on the appearance of Spider-Man’s mask. Venom’s hulking form also shrank, taking on the dimensions of a more ordinary man, not unlike that of Peter. It wasn’t just less menacing. It seemed more calm and coherent, like someone who had just received medicine after having been sick for so long.

 _“Ah…so THIS is how it feels,”_ said Venom, its voice now far less menacing. _“The flesh of my perfect host…the fires of the Phoenix Force…all burning away the misguided passions. I’d almost forgotten such contentment.”_

As it settled into its new form, it let out a content sigh. It signaled the end of the transformation. The fireball in its hand faded. The alien flesh was now calm and stable, looking as healthy as any lifeform could be. Mary Jane was no expert in symbiote biology, but she figured it felt as well as any man who just got laid.

In this healthy new form, Venom turned its less menacing gaze towards her. Still too sore to stand, Mary Jane rose up somewhat to address this creature for what might very well be the last time.

 _“My purpose here is complete. Thank you, Mary Jane…for everything,”_ it said to her.

“You’re welcome,” she said with a smile.

 _“I will take my leave now. Please send Spider-Man my regards…and my regrets,”_ it said.

“I will. I promise.”

_“I can never makeup for the pain I’ve caused him. However, I will leave him with a gift of sorts…one I think you’ll appreciate as well.”_

Before Mary Jane could ask for more details, the creature separated itself from the host that had done so much to resist it. The alien flesh peeled back, revealing the unconscious form of Eddie Brock. As soon as it parted form his body, the man whose hatred of Spider-Man had been so strong fell limply to the floor with a thud.

Near as she could tell, Eddie was still alive and breathing. He didn’t appear to be hurt. He was just in a very deep sleep. However, what caught her attention even more was the vial that had been in his hand. It didn’t contain blood or any energy from the Phoenix Force anymore. However, there was still something in it…something that looked so familiar, yet so alien.

“What…what is it?” Mary Jane asked.

The creature didn’t respond. It might not have been able to now that it had separated from its host. It just cast her this strange smile from its alien form, as if to let her know it was something she’d enjoy. After being having expressed her fondness of alien sex, it had plenty of lurid possibilities.

As she contemplated those possibilities, the Venom symbiote, still in a humanoid form, turned around and exited the suite through the deck entrance. As soon as it stepped out into the still-pouring rain, it sprouted wings and flew off into the stormy skies.

Mary Jane, still drained and sore, couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched it disappear. What she had done was bold, dangerous, and reckless. Once again, though, her uncanny talent for channeling her sex appeal and her commitment to doing it responsibly had paid off.

_‘I did it. I really did it! I dealt with one of Spider-Man’s enemies and I did it with the power of responsibility and raw sex appeal. I don’t know if that makes me a superhero, but I’ll take it! I’ll take it and I’ll fucking enjoy it every step of the way!’_

* * *

**SHIELD Transfer Facility – The Next Day**

“Ms. Watson, I don’t know what the hell this stuff is, but it’s _fascinating_!” said Agent Jemma Simmons, one of SHIELD’s top biologist.

“I know. Believe me, I _know_ ,” said Mary Jane with a wry grin. “Just tell me whether or not you can make more.”

“That’s the best part. I don’t need to!” she said with brimming excitement. “This thing grows on its own. It sustains itself. And the way it reacts and improves certain biologic _processes_ …well, let’s just say there’s definitely a market for it.”

Mary Jane grinned at the young woman’s remarks, knowing full-well what sort of _processes_ she had in mind. She didn’t need advanced science to tell her just how remarkable that new alien substance was. She already knew its potential. It promised to help make her duties as the Red Queen, as well as her own personal time, that much more _rewarding_.

She planned to get back to those duties soon enough. For now, though, she was just making sure that all the loose ends from her encounter with Venom had been resolved. Shortly after it had left, Jean Grey arrived from the adjacent room where she’d been telepathically monitoring the situation. She’d admitted that there were several instances where she wanted to come to her aid. In the end, it was a good thing she hadn’t…although that didn’t make her any less envious in that only one of them got to have hot, intoxicating sex with an alien.

With Jean’s help, Mary Jane had managed to return to her feet and clean herself off in the shower. As she recovered from the lingering effects of sex with Venom, Jean called up their friends at SHIELD, who quietly removed Eddie’s unconscious body and _sterilized_ the room, so to speak. However, Mary Jane made sure they’d saved the vial containing Venom’s parting gift to her.

Then, after getting dressed and cleaned up, she’d followed Jean to a special SHIELD transfer facility located in an unmarked building in lower Manhattan. A special team had already been assembled to tend to Eddie, make sure he had no remaining traces of the symbiote, and prepare him a transfer back to a prison cell. She’d even stayed the night to make sure everything went smoothly…that and she needed a good night’s rest after her little alien romp.

In some ways, Mary Jane felt sorry for Eddie. He was still a victim of sorts, a byproduct of bad luck, bad decisions, and overt irresponsibility. The Venom symbiote only added to it, as it did with everything it merged with. However, he was still responsible for a great many crimes, both against Spider-Man and many others. He still had to pay for those crimes. That didn’t mean he had to _suffer_ for them though.

That led Mary Jane to cash in some of her favors with Maria Hill to move him to a different prison, one where he had a chance at being reformed. Hill didn’t like the idea, but eventually agreed to send him to a place codenamed Tahiti. Mary Jane didn’t know what that entailed, but had been assured by Agent Phil Coulson, who’d spent his last birthday at the Hellfire Club, that it was a magical place that would benefit Eddie immensely.

 _“Trust me, Ms. Watson. If he doesn’t come out of that place refreshed and reformed, then symbiotes are the least of his problems,”_ Coulson had told her.

Assured that Eddie Brock was in good, responsible hands, the Red Queen focused on the future of her efforts. In addition to the hot, intoxicating sex, this ordeal proved something important. She could confront threats like Venom and come out on top…in addition to coming _literally_. She didn’t have the superpowers of Spider-Man or the resources of SHIELD, but she could still make a difference. Being an overtly sexual woman and the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club gave her a unique kind of power…a power that could be valuable if used responsibly.

Having Venom’s parting gift might make that easier. Standing just outside Agent Simmons’ lab, she could see that this gift had grown. It wasn’t just a tiny little sliver of symbiote in a vial either. It had since grown to the size of a basketball and had to be contained in a large flask. Not being an expert, Mary Jane still understood enough from Simmons’ analysis to surmise what this stuff would do.

According to Agent Simmons, it was a symbiotic metabolic booster, or SMB. It acted like a biological accelerator, capable of enhancing and amplifying certain biological functions. While it looked like a symbiote and had the chemistry of one, she’d determined that it didn’t have any consciousness or intelligence. As such, it wasn’t deemed dangerous. It was just an exotic form of biomatter with some very specific effect on humans.

While Maria Hill insisted that she leave some with SHIELD for further study, she had agreed to let Mary Jane take most of it back to the Hellfire Club where she looked forward to _experimenting_ with it.

As Mary Jane contemplated all the lurid ways she would Venom’s parting gift, the main door to the lab opened and Spider-Man burst in.

“Mary Jane! I mean uh…Ms. Watson!” Spider-Man stammered as he rushed over to her. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you! I heard this rumor that Venom was on the loose and he found you and…”

Mary Jane quickly silenced him with a smile and a finger to the lips. Even though his mask covered his face, it still did the trick.

He was still breathing heavily and his costume smelled like a swamp. She figured that mission to the Savage Land had gotten messy. She also figured someone would let slip that Venom had been on the loose. Naturally, he was going to worry about her. Peter Parker was just that kind of guy. He just had to learn that he didn’t need to worry about her. She wasn’t just any beautiful woman and former prostitute. She was Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club.

“Shh…it’s okay, Tiger. I’m fine. Everything’s okay,” Mary Jane assured him.

“But…but what about Venom?” he said anxiously.

“He’s taken care of. You can check with Coulson. He’ll tell you,” she told him. “He’ll only tell you half the story though. Join me for dinner tonight and I’ll give you the full scoop. Stick around for desert and…well, let’s just say I have a surprise I think you’ll like!”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
